


Haikyuu!! oneshots

by aizuawas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Bad Writing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Karasuno, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Volleyball, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizuawas/pseuds/aizuawas
Summary: haikyuu ship oneshots
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Asanoya - cuddles & kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is one of my first fanfictions go easy on me xoxo sorry if my grammer and spelling is bad.

Nishinoya was tired after getting completely demolished in the match against Seijoh, all he wanted was to go home a cuddle with his boyfriend, Asahi.

He sighed as he took a sip from his water bottle. His eyes were scanning the court for the 6'1, brown-haired ace. He finally spotted him leaning against a wall getting a post-game pep talk for Coach Ukai. He figured it would be better to wait till after coach was finished to go bombard Asahi with hugs and motivational words. 

Asahi was bummed about loosing against Seijoh, he felt as though he was the reason Karasuno lost, which wasn't true. He was only half paying attention to Coach Ukai after he caught a glimpse of the libero on the other side of the court. They made eye contact for a few seconds as a slight redness cast over the Ace's face, he turned back to his coach.

They were now on the bus heading back to Karasuno High. Asahi starred out the window while Noya's head rested on his shoulder. He loved the weight of his boyfriend's body on his, he felt safe and calm. 

"Hey Asahi, y'know just because we lost it's not your fault" Noya mumbled into the Ace's shoulder. Asahi turned away from the window and looked at him with confused eyes.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking,"

"Because I know you" Noya looked up at his boyfriend now with gentle eyes and smiled.

Asahi laughed a little and sighed. The bus stopped outside of the school and the rest of the team started to get off one by one, Noya and Asahi following. The team huddled outside of the front entrance to wait for Coach Ukai to give his little speech.

"You all did amazing, Seijoh is a tough team to go up against especially with Oikawa in their starting lineup but don't let it get in your head too much, we will beat them next time!" The team clapped and said their goodbyes as everyone set off in different directions. 

Noya unlocked the front door of his house letting Asahi in first, he walked in after him closing and locking the door. Asahi immediately walked down the hall into the libero's bedroom and flopped down on his bed letting out a loud sigh.

Noya walked in shortly after and closed his bedroom door causing Asahi to look at him.

"I'm fucking exhausted, come here" Asahi opened his arms motioning for Noya to lay down with him.

Noya smiled and flopped down next to him, snuggling his face into the ace's chest. "I've been waiting for this all day." He said, his voice muffled by Asahi's shirt. 

"Yeah me too, especially after the game was over" Asahi made circles with his fingertips along Noya's spine. Noya shivered at his boyfriends soft touch.

Noya lifted his head a kissed along Asahi's jawline making sure he felt each kiss. He felt Asahi's fingers stop and instead wrap tightly around the smaller boys torso. Asahi smiled at the feeling of his boyfriend's soft lips along his jaw, he loved everything about him, his height, his hair, the way he played volleyball, everything. 

The libero progressed from the ace's jaw to his whole face, he left little kisses on his cheeks and his nose, his forehead, and finally his lips.

Asahi frowned when he felt Noya pull away, "Why'd you stop?" There was a bit of a whiney tone in his voice, he wanted Noya to kiss him again and again and again.

"Would you like me to continue?" Noya smiled and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands placing another kiss on his lips, this time Noya didn't pull away. Asahi kissed back, his boyfriend's lips felt so soft mashed against his own. 

The continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity somewhere in between adding tounge but who really knows when, they finally pulled away to catch their breathes. Both boys were red faced with swollen lips. They smiled at eachother, Asahi layed down on his back pulling Noya to his side.

"I love you"

"I love you too Asahi"

The two cuddled close amd drifted off to sleep both extremely tired from the game and their makeout session.


	2. Iwaoi - suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oikawa's alarm went off for the second time this morning, he knew he had to get up because he had volleyball practice in a few hours. He picked up his phone and clicked the dismiss button on his alarm. Oikawa's phone buzzed and the little text message notification popped up on his screen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's iwaoi because I absolutely adore them. This is also timeskip iwaoi :)

Oikawa's alarm went off for the second time this morning, he knew he had to get up because he had volleyball practice in a few hours. He picked up his phone and clicked the dismiss button on his alarm. Oikawa's phone buzzed and the little text message notification popped up on his screen.

**_Iwachan <3_ **

_Goodmorning shittykawa, don't forget you have practice today. <3_

Oikawa smiled, even though they were 12 hours apart and it was currently 10 pm in Japan Iwaizumi still made sure to text Oikawa every morning.

_**Flattykawa <3** _

_MEAN Iwachan :((( I almost slept through both my alarms._

Oikawa set his phone down and walked into the bathroom. He still had an hour or two till practice but he figured he might as well shower now and get it over with. He turned on the water and started to pull off his sweatpants and boxers since that was all slept in. He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed behind him. The warm water felt nice against his toned chest, it reminded him of Iwaizumi and how warm he always was. He missed Iwaizumi, the timezones and the distance was really hard on the both of them. The last they saw each other was about a year ago for Christmas, Oikawa flew down to Japan and spent Christmas week with Iwa. 

Oikawa got lost in his thoughts and wasn't pulled back into reality until he felt the now cold water trickle down his back. He quickly shut off the water and dried himself off. He walked back into his room with his towel wrapped tightly around his waist and searched for some clothes to throw on. He found a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt laying on his closet floor, he sniffed them to make sure they were clean before throwing them on. He walked over to his bed and picked up his phone to check the messages he was sure Iwaizumi had left him.

**_Iwachan <3_ **

_I love you too Oikawa, and that's not very good._

**_Iwachan <3_ **

_Hmm, you must be in the shower, I'm going to bed now shittykawa have a good day I love you._

Oikawa sighed, he checked the time on his phone the tiny white numbers read **10:45 am** , shit how long was he showering for? Oikawa walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar. He grabbed his keys off the counter and walked to the front door slipping on his shoes. He opened his front door and was met with a cold breeze, he didn't have time to look for a jacket so he stepped outside, locked his apartment door, and walked to his car as fast as possible. The car door handle was cold, he sighed as he sat down and turned the car on. Oikawa hated the cold, it reminded him of how he didn't have Iwaizumi by his side to warm him up. He pulled out of his parking spot and headed toward the gym he practiced at. 

Oikawa sat in his car for a few more minutes before dreadfully stepping out into the chilly Argentina air. He should be used to Argentina's weather by now, how long has he been living here, 7 years? He finally stepped out of his car and quickly walked to the gym doors. He opened the gym doors and was welcomed with a gust of warm air, the sudden change of temperature felt nice. The gym seemed deserted, Oikawa looked down at his phone to check the time, he was 10 minutes early. He walked to the locker room and changed into his practice clothes and gym shoes. He was putting away his things when he noticed a picture in the back of his locker, he picked it up and smiled. The picture was of him and Iwaizumi playing in a bathtub as little kids. Oikawa began to remember all their memories from childhood, he was interrupted by a few of his teammates walking in. Oikawa greeted them with his usual cocky smile and inspirational words, always along the lines of "let's rock it out there today,"

Practice went by faster than usual, the team had a game in a month or so and they were working their asses off every day of the week. Luckily today was the last practice day before break, so the team had a week to rest before hardcore practice and practice games started again. Oikawa hated breaks, volleyball was his whole life. During breaks, he would usually just come to the gym and practice by himself occasionally accompanied by a few of his other, bored, teammates.

The practice had lasted around five hours. Oikawa was now sitting in his car after changing and cleaning up. He checked the time on his phone, **4:15 pm** , Oikawa leaned back in the driver's seat and let his phone drop into his lap. He closed his eyes, even though it was only four he was exhausted. Volleyball really took up all of his energy, he would often find himself falling asleep in his car either outside of the gym or his apartment. Oikawa groaned and opened his eyes, turning the key in the ignition, causing his car to start with a low roar. He made it home safely, even though he was speeding the whole time, and walked in dropped his stuff at the door, went into his living room, and flopped down onto his couch. 

After a few long minutes of laying in silence, he decided to reach into his pocket for his phone, it was closer to six so Iwazumi should be awake anyway. Oikawa typed in his password and clicked the contacts app, he scrolled and found Iwa's contact quickly tapping on it and hitting the call button. The phone rang a few times and then just when Oikawa thought his other half had picked up he was greeted with the sound of his voicemail. 

"This is Hajime leave a message if you need me." Oikawa smiled at the sound of the other's voice, he wondered why he didn't pick up. _Was he asleep still, did he not wanna talk?_ Oikawa thought, he wasn't much of an overthinker but now and then he caught himself doing it. He decided to clear his mind with food, Oikawa pushed himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen, he looked around for a while but nothing sounded good. He sighed and his stomach growled. He was about to grab his phone and order something when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's here, I didn't make plans with anyone," Oikawa mumbled to himself as he walked to the door. He hoped it wasn't someone important as his appearance wasn't very nice at the moment, his hair was a mess and his skin was sticky from dry sweat, he wore old sweats and a white t-shirt. The person knocked again, this time harder.

"I'M COMING I'M COMi-" Oikawa was cut off when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him as he opened his apartment door. Oikawa froze and looked down at the shorter man hugging him.

"Hajime? Am I dreaming?" Iwaizumi lifted his head and released Oikawa from the tight embrace. 

"No Tooru you're not dreaming, I decided to surprise you," Iwaizumi sounded proud of himself for successfully surprising the setter. Oikawa's felt tears form in his eyes, he hugged the other again.

"I missed you so much, more today than usual." his voice muffled by the shorter man's shoulder. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the taller's waist a rubbed his back. This didn't feel real to either of the men, Oikawa especially. Iwaizumi had planned this for months, he bought a plane ticket back in September, it was now December. He left early yesterday morning, he hated lying to Tooru but he had to for this, every time he'd try to call Iwaizumi would decline or make up an excuse.

Oikawa's stomach growled again ruining the moment. Iwaizumi laughed and pulled away from the hug.

"Hungry?"

"Very, I was gonna order something before you interrupted with your knocking"

"Don't worry I got food on the way here, I figured you hadn't eaten shittykawa."

"Mean Iwachan!" Oikawa laughed, no matter how much Iwaizumi loved him he would always call him names, it was his way of showing affection, he'd been doing it since Oikawa could remember. Hajime ran outside to his rental car and brought back in the food he had picked up. It was from Oikawa's favorite restaurant, a small business down the road from his apartment. 

After destroying their dinner and catching up the two boys opted for laying on the couch and watching some random movie. They didn't want to go out anywhere since Iwaizumi was exhausted, plus they had a whole week to do things.

It was now getting late and Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi had already fallen asleep with his head tilted back on the couch.

"Hajime." Oikawa gently shook the other trying to wake him up so he could move and sleep in the much more comfortable bed. The sleeping man slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I'm just tired from the trip"

"You're fine, come lay down in the bed, it's better than this hard couch."

The man slowly rose from the couch and wrapped his arms around the waist of the other while leaving little kisses on the back of his neck. Oikawa smiled and walked into his bedroom dragging Iwaizumi with him. Oikawa took off his shirt, changed into a new pair of sweatpants, and laid down. Iwaizumi copied his actions by taking off his shirt but leaving on his sweats since they weren't dirty. 

"I love you." Tooru extended his arms and beckoned for Hajime to come and cuddle with him. The shorter man complied and sank into the taller's grasp.

"I love you too," The two slowly drifted off to sleep as they were both exhausted from the long day.

-

The next few days up until Iwaizumi had the go back to Japan the two did everything together, they went to multiple restaurants and did things like shopping and whatnot, they even played some volleyball. Both men really hated saying goodbye, they wished they didn't have to but their career paths were different and they had to live with it and make it work. 

"Have a safe flight, call me as soon as you land," Oikawa mumbled into Iwaizumi's tear-soaked shoulder. Oikawa didn't cry much, he thought it was embarrassing, but how could he not cry when the love of his life was leaving. The announcement for Iwaizumi's plane was called. Oikawa let go of the other and rubbed the tear streaks that now stained his face.

"Hajime? Isn't that your plane why aren't you leaving?" Oikawa stood there worried that the other would miss his plane. The shorter man didn't respond, instead, he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a little box. Iwaizumi got down on one knew in front of Oikawa, people were now gathering to see what was happening. Oikawa's eyes widened and threatened to spill tears again, his hand flew up covering his mouth.

"Tooru, will you marry me?" The speechless man nodded his head yes and flung himself onto the kneeled one knocking him over. People around started clapping and congratulating the two on their very new engagement.

After a few very long minutes Oikawa finally let go and pulled the two to their feet.

"So you're staying?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm staying,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of actual Iwaoi content I was really motivated to write this but towards the end I sorta lost the motivation, please comment and leave kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comment on things I could do to make my writing better!


End file.
